


Animals

by Samorn



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samorn/pseuds/Samorn
Summary: She knows that he's following her; watching her. The question is, is she really that bothered by it?
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Animals by Maroon 5 while writing this so you're welcome to do so. Not required though.

I could feel his eyes on me.

> _H-how? How did he always manage to find me?_

I turned, glancing over my shoulder. Nothing. I exhaled. I should’ve known it wouldn’t be that easy. It never was. Taking a step forward, I made my way across the snow covered ground. I could see my breath when I exhaled. The Fade never ceased to surprise me, how it managed to be so close to reality and yet a step away from it.

> _Elke._

I whipped around, lashing out at the emptiness around me. The wind howled and the leaves rustled as I stood, frozen. The cold air wrapped itself around me, trapping me in my place. I could hear the snow crunching, could’ve sworn it was coming from every direction.

> _Fuck you._

I took off.

* * *

It was always the same place. A fucking forest. I would have laughed at the irony if I could. Sitting up in bed, I scooted over slowly to avoid waking him and stood up, stretching. I glanced back at Cullen, a sad smile appearing on my face.

> I didn’t deserve him.

I could feel my tank top clinging to my body and realized I had woken up sweating.

> _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck him._

Turning on the faucet, I splashed my face with water and grabbed a towel to wipe my face.

> _Click_.

I froze. Breathing in, I knew what to do. It was the same every time. I made no move to lower the towel and I could feel his slender hands wrapping around me. I shivered at the feeling of a soft breath on my shoulder.

> _“Dread Wolf take you, isn’t that what they say?”_

I lowered the towel, locking eyes with the reflection in the mirror. It was him, I could swear it. And as quickly as it had come, it was gone. He was gone.

> _And so he did._


End file.
